culturefandomcom-20200222-history
No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)
}} "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)" is a 1979 song recorded as a duet by Barbra Streisand and Donna Summer. The song was recorded for Streisand's Wet album and also as a new track for Summer's compilation double album entitled On the Radio: Greatest Hits Volumes 1 & 2. The full-length version was found on Streisand's album, while a longer 11 minute plus version (the 12" version) was featured on Summer's album. The Summer version features additional production by frequent collaborator Harold Faltermeyer, and incorporates a harder rock edge. The single was released on both Casablanca Records (Summer's label) and Columbia Records (Streisand's label) and sales of the two were amalgamated. The versions on the two 7" singles differed slightly however, with different mixes and slightly different background vocal arrangements. The formats differed between nations—in the UK for example, the song was only released on 7" by Casablanca, and 12" (the extended version from the On The Radio album) by Columbia. Although the sales of the two labels' releases were amalgamated, both the 7" and the 12" were certified Gold by the RIAA in early 1980. The 7" single was eventually certified Platinum, signifying sales of two million US copies. Bowing on the Hot 100 at number 59 on 20 October 1979, the single went to number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on 24 November – 1 December 1979 (making it both singers' fourth chart-topping single in the US, as well as Summer's final) and number one for four weeks on the disco chart. It was also a big international hit, and made the top three in the UK. Summer and Streisand never performed the song together live after recording it, although Summer did sing the song in concert with other female performers, including Tina Arena and her sister Mary Gaines Bernard. Barbra Streisand included a short snippet of it in her 2012 Back To Brooklyn Tour, talking about the recent passing of Donna Summer and how she wished Donna were alive to sing it with her. In 2017, a remix of the song with the title of "Enough Is Enough: 2017" went to the Top 10 on the US Dance Club Songs chart. Personnel *Vocals: Donna Summer and Barbra Streisand *Acoustic and Electric Piano: Greg Mathieson *Bass: Neil Stubenhaus *Drums: James Gadson *Guitar: Jay Graydon and Jeff Baxter *Background Vocals: Julia Waters, Maxine Waters, Luther Waters *Produced By Gary Klein for The Entertainment Company in association with Giorgio Moroder Productions *Arranged and Conducted by Greg Mathieson *Vocals arranged by Bruce Roberts, Paul Jabara and Luther Waters *Engineered by Juergen Koppers and John Arrias *Recorded at Village Recorders and Rusk Sound Studios, Los Angeles Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Cover versions * In 1982, Eddie Murphy recorded a parody of the song on his self-titled debut comedy album. He performed the song as a duet, sung by two popular characters that he does impressions of: Richard Simmons and an adult version of Buckwheat from The Little Rascals. * In 1993, k.d. lang and Erasure's Andy Bell performed the song live at the BRIT Awards and later recorded their duet for the soundtrack of the movie Coneheads. * In 1994, Kym Mazelle and Jocelyn Brown released a cover of the song which reached number 13 on the UK chart. * In 2003, Telma Hopkins (as Phyllis) and Valarie Pettiford (as Big Dee Dee) performed the song in the episode "The Big Mother's of a Mother's Day Episode" on the comedy sitcom, Half & Half. * In 2004, Summer re-recorded the track with the Irish pop band Westlife for the compilation album, Discomania. * In 2004, Diana DeGarmo performed a cover of the song on American Idol as Donna Summer served as a guest judge during Disco Week. * In 2008, Amber and Zelma Davis collaborated on a cover of the song. * In 2008, Ruth Lorenzo performed a cover of the song on The X Factor (UK) during disco week. * Helena Vondráčková and Bára Basiková recorded the Czech-language rendering ""Mám toho dost" for Vondráčková's 2009 album Zustavaš tu se mnou. * In 2013, Sam Bailey performed a cover of the song on The X Factor (UK) during Week 4/Disco Week. * In 2016, Saara Aalto performed a cover of the song on The X Factor (UK) during Week 6/Disco Week. Live cover performances * "Enough is Enough" was part of the medley of songs about men that Liza Minnelli and her back-up girls (The Demon Divas) sang in 1993's "Liza Minnelli: Live from Radio City Music Hall." * Donna Summer performed a new version of the song with Tina Arena for a live concert which aired on VH-1 called Live & More Encore. The song was included on the album. Summer also performed another live version with Westlife on the British ITV's "Discomania" in 2004. * Kristin Chenoweth and Chelsea Packard perform the song on Chenoweth's 2014 album Coming Home recorded live at the Performing Arts Center of her home town Broken Arrow, OK. Parodies Comedian Eddie Murphy recorded a parody version of the song as it might be performed by exercise guru Richard Simmons and Our Gang actor Billie "Buckwheat" Thomas. The song appears on Murphy's 1982 self-titled comedy album. Sampling * In 2008, Serbian pop-folk singer Jelena Karleuša used the 'enough is enough' line on her album JK Revolution. It can be heard in the song "Mala (TeatroMix)". *An interpretation of "No More Tears" begins "Rainy Dayz" by Raekwon and Ghostface Killah. References External links * Song lyrics * (No More Tears) Enough is Enough Cover by Amber and Zelma Davis }} Category:1979 singles Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:Donna Summer songs Category:Westlife songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Hi-NRG songs Category:Disco songs Category:Songs with feminist themes Category:Songs written by Bruce Roberts (singer) Category:Songs written by Paul Jabara Category:Vocal duets Category:Casablanca Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:1979 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Gary Klein (producer)